This is a renewal application for the third cycle (years 11-15) of the established Emory Vaccinology Training Program T32 (VTP-T32) which was initiated in 2009. Emory University continues to be uniquely positioned to train a cadre of basic, translational, and clinical scientists with cutting edge, multi-disciplinary expertise in vaccinology-related research. The faculty preceptors have the breadth of expertise and mentoring experience that are critical for training a new generation of vaccinologists. All preceptors are affiliated with departments and programs at Emory, which include the Emory Schools of Medicine and Public Health, the Emory Vaccine Center and the joint Emory-Georgia Institute of Technology Biomedical Engineering (BME) Department at Emory. The preceptors have extensive training experience across varied vaccinology disciplines, including microbiology, immunology, infectious diseases, public health, pathology, pediatrics, epidemiology, behavior, global health, implementation science, and health policy. The fellows receive formal and informal education, career mentoring, and conduct mentored research. Our trainees acquire the skills and background necessary to succeed as future vaccinology leaders. Each trainee selects an in depth mentored research project with a preceptor from one of six Research Training Sections: 1) Pathogenesis & Vaccine Discovery; 2) Innate & Adaptive Immunity (immune responses to bacterial, protozoal, & viral antigens); 3) Translation & Delivery; 4) Vaccine Epidemiology & Clinical Trials; 5) Implementation Science & Health Policy; 6) Vaccine Safety (a dedicated CDC funded slot). Every trainee participates in two required comprehensive graduate level courses emphasizing different aspects of vaccinology, and the third required course in Responsible Conduct of Research (Ethics). The specific goals are: The specific aims of the Emory VTP-T32 include: 1- To continue implementing our systematic approach for identifying, recruiting and retaining superb motivated, and diverse post-doctoral trainees into the VTP-T32. 2- To provide each trainee with the best formal and informal vaccinology education, a robust mentored research project, and career mentoring. 3- To continue integrating the strong basic science, translational research, implementation science, clinical trials, and vaccine policy programs at Emory into a multi-faceted training experience, producing a synergistic whole greater than the sum of its individual parts.